High School AU
by brodiebrodielovesff
Summary: A small AU drabble of where Steve Rogers goes to school and meets some new friends, some friends better than others.


**Disclaimer: **I'm probably not going to get your characters' personality down at all, but that's because I might of never played your character so I apologize in advance if this sucks.

**First Day At School.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A small hand came from underneath the blanket that the boy had concealed himself within, almost like a cocoon and banged against the top of the alarm that made the annoying sound, almost breaking under the pressure of the connection.

The next thing he was greeted by, a younger sister jumping onto his bed, just missing his legs by inches. Her high pitched voice screamed for him to get up. He turned over. And again. Finally, he sat up in the bed, grabbing his sister and pushing her down onto the bed, tickling her sides playfully.

"Sonic Rogers! Where are you?" came the angry call from the next room, _mother._

A brow rose on Steve's face and he shrugged at Sonic before she jumped off rather sadly and made her way into her own bedroom where she changed for school. His head turned to look at the alarm clock which read a happy _Seven thirty._ Great. He had an hour to get ready.

His mind became washed with worry at morning breakfast, of how the other kids were going to react to him. He was a transfer kid, coming into school in the middle of semester. It wasn't the best idea that their mother had had, but she wanted to be closer to her new boyfriend.

After a few mouthfuls, he put the rest of his breakfast into the recycling bin and washed up his dish. To turn around and be greeted by arms of his mother.

"I'm so proud of you," she said, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks, mom." he replied, patting her awkwardly on the back. He hated when his mother cried. She had become pretty emotional the past couple of weeks, and it was really starting to worry him to the point of making her see a doctor.

A sigh came from Steve's lips as he threw his bag over his shoulder, resting it down by his hip. Everything was in there, he'd double checked to make sure he didn't go to school with something missing. That'd be embarrassing.

His first day at school, wow.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up and onto the bus that would take him to his new school. This was where he was greeted by some of the others in his class, but he just didn't know it yet. Some of them looked rather intimidating and he scooted past them all, and sat in one of the empty seats and leaned his head against the window.

After going to the office, and receiving the schedule, he checked for his first lesson. English Literature. That would be good, he loved English. He'd almost passed it in the old school, but he'd missed the exams because of the move. With a sigh, he pushed open the door to be greeted by a rather chaotic class.

But the silence came over them, and he walked to his assigned seat.

Nobody wanted to talk to him.

Half way through the class, something shocked him. A tap on his shoulder. This caused his head to turn and he was welcomed by the warmest, nicest smile belonging to a red haired girl with freckles. She had the nicest smile, and she seemed to be trying to communicate.

"Hi! I'm Pepper, Pepper Potts." She greeted, holding out her hand to the smaller man. His smile widened and he took the hand and shook it softly.

"Steve Rogers." He returned the smile that she gave, and then they turned back to their own desks. The teacher gave some funny looks at the students in the room, but said nothing. A good first lesson.

That lesson lasted over two hours. It was a hard first lesson but he managed and he enjoyed nearly every minute of it.

**Lunch break**

Steve sat on his own for Lunch, when he was greeted by that familiar smile and the swaying of her hair, up in the pony tail. He moved over on the bench to let her sit down and she opened up her own lunch box, and began to chat.

"So, why did you come in half way through semester?" she questioned, curious eyebrows raising.

"My mom wanted to be closer to her new boyfriend." he shrugged in reply, taking a small bite out of his sandwich.

"Really? That sucks. Well, I think you'll get on fine here. We're all nice people. If you know who to talk to." She winked, with a small, adorable giggle to accompany it.

Something else caught his eye, a young boy, standing by the wall near where they were sat. His hands were by the wall and his eyes were glazed over almost, but his gaze was on Steve. This caused curiosity and he nudged Pepper's side.

"Who's that?" he asked, indicating the boy near the wall.

"James Barnes. But we call him Bucky." Pepper replied with a smile on her lips, closing up her sandwich box.

"Why's he staring?" he asked, more curious as to how he got such a nickname.

"Maybe he wants to be your friend." Pepper stated and stood up, just as the next bell rang. "Come on, we'll be late."

The last lesson was on Maths, and that wasn't his strong subject. This was where himself Bucky began to talk. Bucky helped him with the work that he struggled on, and Steve told him all about how to get along with the English lesson. When the bell rang, the two exchanged a hand shake and went off separate ways.

The smile on Steve's lips, he just couldn't shake. It had been the best first day that he could have ever wanted, and he said goodbye to his new friend Pepper, and got back onto the bus that would take him home. When he arrived there, there was an extra car at the drive way.

He knew that car.

He knew who drove that car.

When he pushed the door open, a taller, darker haired man stood there with his hands over his chest and Steve smiled weakly before he was taken into the stronger arms, greeted by a laugh and a name.

"Hey, little brother. How've we been keeping?" Dean grinned, putting the boy down.

"Uh, hey, Dean. I'm.. keeping well. Just finished my first day at school, it was amazing." He gushed, so excited about how his first day had gone.

"Where's mom?" Steve asked and Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Last I heard, she was off with her boyfriend to see a show, so I came down ta look after you and Sonic." Dean smiled and Steve nodded.

The next few hours, he spent in his room, drawing his first day out on paper, the smile still there.


End file.
